


Untitled tumblr smut

by saintnoname



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabbles, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Other, Slash, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Toys, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintnoname/pseuds/saintnoname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short smutfics I've posted on tumblr.  They'll all be either Bucky/Clint or Bucky/Clint/Natasha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Unless otherwise specified, these each stand alone and aren't part of a larger universe or anything.

Natasha deftly pushed the last bead into Bucky, leaving only the ring exposed.

“You’re doing good,” Clint breathed as he stroked the other man’s cock.  ”You’re doing so good.”  He met Natasha’s eyes.  ”Can I pull it out?”

Natasha smirked.  ”We’ll pull it out together.”

Clint growled, leaning across Bucky, who was on his hands and knees between them, and kissed her.  Natasha kissed him back as her finger hooked through the ring.  She pulled out of the kiss to look at Clint.  ”Ready?

Clint nodded, placing his free hand on Nat’s as he kept stroking Bucky.  

“Okay.”  Natasha began slowly pulling the string, Clint’s hand tightening around hers.

The first bead came back out, and Bucky groaned.

“Good boy,” Natasha soothed, smoothing her hand through his hair.  Bucky leaned into the touch.

Natasha continued pulling the beads out one at a time, Clint’s hand on hers, until Bucky started to shudder.  Natasha and Clint gave each other knowing smiles, knowing Bucky was close.  Clint’s hand picked up speed around Bucky’s length while Natasha slowed pulling the beads out of him.  Their combined efforts brought Bucky to orgasm soon after.  He moved to lie down face-first. 

Clint lay down beside him, snuggling up against him and wrapping an arm around him.  Natasha set the beads aside before lying down on Bucky’s other side.  ”You’re a good boy,” she said as she ran her fingers through his hair again.  

Bucky lay there a little longer before turning to hug each in turn.  He then turned to lie on his back.  His partners snuggled closer, and he closed his eyes and smiled, surrounded by love and warmth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bucky uses a butt plug on Clint.

Clint’s eyes bulged as he looked the plug over in his hands.  “Where did you even find this?”

“A regular old sex shop,” Bucky replied.  “Call me old-fashioned, but I prefer not to buy sex toys online.”

“And this is supposed to go inside of me?”

“If you want it to.”

“Bucky…I’m not sure it’ll even fit.”

Bucky waved a flippant hand through the air.  “Of course it’ll fit.  The human anus is remarkably resilient.”

Clint’s eyes widened again and he froze.  “Please stop talking.”

“The point is,” Bucky continued, “you’ll be fine.  I’ve taken plugs this size before and been fine.”

Clint facepalmed.  “Oh my _God_ , please stop talking.”

“I’ll go slowly.  Walk you through it.  If it gets to be too much, tell me and I’ll slow down or stop.”

Clint gave the plug an apprehensive look before handing it over to Bucky.  “Slowly.”

Bucky nodded.  “Roll over.”

Clint rolled on his stomach, casting a look over his shoulder at the other man.

“Relax,” Bucky said.

Clint grumbled as he looked away.  A furrow formed between Bucky’s brows.  “Are you sure you’re okay with this?”

“Yeah.  Just, like I said.  Slow.”

“I’ll go _very_ slow,” Bucky said, pressing a kiss to Clint’s neck.  He kissed lower and lower before finally sliding his tongue along Clint’s crack.

“Oh my God, Bucky.”

Bucky grinned.  “How many times do I gotta tell you?  In the bedroom, it’s James.”

“James, right.  Please, James, more.”

“Well, since you asked me so nicely...”

After a few more licks, Bucky pushed his tongue inside Clint.  He wanted to get the man nice and slick and wet before switching to his fingers to open Clint up more.  He sensed Clint relax more and more with each stroke of his tongue.  When he decided Clint was relaxed enough, Bucky replaced his tongue with his fingers.  He made sure the plug was close at hand as he began thrusting his fingers into the other man.  Clint squirmed beneath him.  “C’mon,” he murmured.  “Put it in me.”

Well.  That wasn’t something Bucky would have expected to hear even a short time ago.  It was amazing what proper preparation could do.

“Yeah, just give me a second.”  Bucky withdrew his fingers and opened their nightstand drawer.  He covered the plug with a generous coat of lube before placing it at Clint’s entrance.  “Remember.  If it gets to be too much…”

“Just put it in me, James.”

Bucky growled, and it was all he could do not to just shove the plug into Clint.  But he promised to go slowly, so he would.

He worked it in inch by inch, until Clint began to wince.  “Are you okay?” Bucky asked, halting his actions.

Clint nodded.  “Yeah.  Just…gimme a minute.”

“Of course.”  Bucky rubbed Clint’s back, trying to soothe him while he waited for the go-ahead.

After a while, Clint nodded.  “Okay.  I’m good now.”

After kissing the spot between Clint’s shoulder blades, Bucky resumed pushing in the plug.  “You’re amazing, you know,” he murmured.  “Thank you for letting me do this.”

“Hey, anytime.”  Clint smirked.  “Well.  Maybe not _any_ time.”

“Oh?  You mean you wouldn’t let me do this in a restaurant?  Or during a debriefing?”

“I dunno, I think this is a pretty thorough debriefing.”

“You being pantless doesn’t make this a debriefing.”

Clint chuckled.

When the plug was in all the way, Bucky began to slowly pull it out.  Clint started squirming again.  “Fuck, James.”

Bucky pushed it back inside Clint all the way.  He repeated this motion until Clint came undone, hips thrusting back against the plug erratically.  His hips stilled, and with a moan, he came.  Bucky allowed the man a few moments to recover before pulling out the plug.  “Mmm, I love you.”

“Love you, too,” Clint replied.

Bucky kissed Clint before going into the bathroom to clean the plug.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I promise this is the last one for tonight!

“You look fucking gorgeous, you know,” Clint said.  The man beneath him was completely nude save for his mask and goggles.  Clint had tied the man’s hands together to the bed above his head.  Of course, with his metal arm, Bucky could easily escape his binding if he wanted to, but where would the fun be in that?  It was about the illusion of control—and, for Bucky, the illusion of giving up that control.  In the past, he’d had his agency robbed from him, but to give up control willingly.  That was something else.

He didn’t even know why he kept the uniform.  Maybe as a reminder of what he had once been.  He didn’t want to forget.  He _couldn’t_ forget.  It was too important.

Whatever reason he had for keeping the uniform, it wasn’t this.  But then, he hadn’t even known Clint yet when he’d “come back.”  It wasn’t until after he stopped being the Winter Soldier and became Bucky again that he met Clint and Clint reminded him that he wasn’t an entirely hopeless cause and the two of them fell in love.

“This was my idea,” Bucky reminded Clint as he thrust up into the man.

“Doesn’t make you any less hot.”  Clint looked thoughtful.  “Just out of curiosity, though: why did they leave your forehead bare in the design?  Why not just cover your forehead completely?”

“I don’t know.  Can you really recognize a person based on their forehead alone?”

“I guess not.  It’s just weird that they only left the top six inches or so of your forehead bare.”

“Maybe they just really liked my forehead.”

“Maybe.”

“Those aren’t the best six inches of me, though.”

Clint smirked as he rolled his hips.  “Don’t I know it?”


	4. Chapter 4

"Our home looks worse than New York did after Loki’s attack," Clint said as he glanced around the small apartment he and Bucky shared. Everything that had been on the kitchen table was now on the floor, and the table itself lay askew on the floor. Potted plants had been knocked onto the floor and spilled, and the curtains had been pulled from the windows.

Bucky hummed, taking a drag from his cigarette before offering it to Clint. ”I wouldn’t know. I do know that was fucking awesome.”

Clint accepted the cigarette graciously, inhaling on it deeply before tapping it off over the ashtray. The end table on which the ashtray sat was one of the few pieces of furniture that had not been knocked over; even the sofa was on its back, and Clint sat on the arm of the easy chair in which Bucky sat. Clint wouldn’t say his lover was coming dangerously close to Tony Stark territory with bathrobe half-open, bare chest showing, not to mention the way he sat, which almost revealed everything. Clint had opted to put on his pair of light purple boxer shorts.

"You know we’re gonna have to clean all this up later, right?" Clint asked, looking around again at the mess. The thought of cleaning all this put a damper on his post-coital buzz; it would take forever to clean everything.

"We can do it tomorrow," Bucky said, sipping coffee from a mug. And yeah, it was ironic that coffee had been their first priority. They’d taken the time to make coffee, but hadn’t cleaned up any of their mess. Nonetheless, Bucky’s statement made Clint feel better. Yeah, they’d clean it tomorrow.

"Good idea," said Clint. "In the meantime, if you’d like to have another sex marathon…"

Bucky waved a dismissive hand. ”Nah, I’m fuckin’ shot.”

"Me, too," Clint admitted. He took another drag before handing the cig back to Bucky.

"We could do that tomorrow, too."

Clint grinned. ”You know what? I like the way you think.”

Bucky returned the grin. ”You have to have some reason for keepin’ me around.”


End file.
